Home
by weekitty
Summary: The small town of Beaufort, South Carolina is in need of a lawman's help. A plea is sent out to Masen, a man known for bringing peace and order to a town in need. Will Masen be able to stop Carlisle and his gang, before they kill Charlie Swan all in the name of his daughter's virtue?


**No copyright infringement is intended in the use of the characters from the Twilight saga.**

**This is the piece that I entered into the Get Your Southern On Contest 2014. I want to say a great big thank you to Kasi (TeamAllTwilight) who helped me with this - her "Southern Star" came in second, YAY! She's a great woman, author and friend, I must say I love working with her. More thanks I need to give are to, AWayWithWords, Jess2002 and LaPumuckl and last Mina for the great banner and cover.**

* * *

**Home**

I look up at the sun as it blisters down on me. I've been on this trail for two weeks. I pull on the reins making Rusty come to a stop. I jump off grabbing my canteen; I move to the creek and fill it with the cool water. I dip the rag I pulled out and wipe my face and neck. I let Rusty drink, before sitting on the boulder.

I'm thirty-three and a known law enforcer. I've been doing this for many years. I have no family to speak of, so I devote my time to my work. Over the years, I've made a name for myself, for bringing peace and justice. I'm well known across most of the southwest. I made my name serving in the service.

I was tired of the fighting, and once the war was over, I became a lawman. I settled in my hometown, but I had nothing left there but my job. Something was missing from my life. It was about a year later I was asked to help out in a nearby town. They were having trouble with some low-life creep that had no respect for the law. It took me less than two weeks to bring him and his little gang down. In two weeks' time there, I found myself feeling whole again. Traveling around helping where I was needed became my life and gave it meaning.

It had just been three weeks ago that I got a plea for help. Seems a small town called Beaufort, South Carolina, needs the help I provide.

The information I have has been sketchy, but I do know that the sheriff has been killed as well as at least six of the townspeople. I let out a sigh as I scratch my face. I haven't shaved since I've been on the open road, and my face is an inch thick now with the scruff that has grown.

I get off the rock and put my things away. I know I only have a few hours of light left. I reckon I'll be in town within six hours; I'd like to get there and the sooner the better.

Rusty slows her stride down and I know she's tired and cold. We hit a pretty decent storm about an hour ago and it's not letting up. "Come on girl, we're almost there. You'll be in the shelter of a warm barn with good feed and rest soon. Tomorrow, I'll even give you a long brush down," I say gently in her ear. She's a good old mare and she's the closest I have to a family member. A light catches my eye, and I look up seeing there's a few odd lights a short trek ahead of us.

"See girl, we're almost there."

I'm relieved when we get to the town's inn.

"Y'all get on in here now," I hear a young girl's voice.

I turn my head as I dismount Rusty seeing a small girl with a shawl over her head.

"What are you doing out in this!" she exclaims at the same time I ask.

"Is there someplace I can put my horse?"

"I'll take care of your horse, Sir; you make your way inside and get dried off. Once I have her set up, I'll come and make you some of my famous sweet tea, and see what I can rustle up from the kitchen."

I just look at her, "I don't like other people taking care of Rusty; when I do it, I know it's done right."

"Stop standing there catchin' flies – on you go."

She makes a clicking sound and Rusty moves off following her. I stand shocked that at no time did this girl need to hold Rusty's reins. Rusty seems to just follow the girl's movements. I shake my head walking into the inn.

I stomp my feet on the mat getting most of the mud off my boots. I take a look around seeing the place is empty. I move over to a chair and sit by the fire. I take off my boots and flex my toes; I sigh a little in relief. I can feel the blisters on the soles of my feet and I know I'll need to soak them in warm salt water. I remove my jacket and place my hat on the table where a book catches my eye. I pick it up and smile seeing that it's one I just read.

I lean back, resting my head and close my eyes. I open them when I hear movement and place my hand over my trusty colt revolver.

"Your mare is all settled with fresh hay and feed," the girl says. She walks to me carrying a tray and I relax moving my hand back to my leg. "I made sure she has fresh water and I dried her down a bit but the barn's warm. It's too dark to brush her down; I'll do it tomorrow morning."

"Here, this is my famous sweet tea, I was talking about. I also found you some bread and warmed up the last of the stew. It's hot so eat carefully." She places the tray down, and picks up the big water basin that was beside the food. She kneels on the floor before me and I look down at her in wonder. I watch as she removes my socks and then places my feet in the warm, salty-smelling water. I wince and she looks up at me. "Sorry, but this needs to be taken care of," she says waving at my feet.

She stays looking at me for a few seconds then drops her head and starts to wash my feet.

"What the hell have you been doing, walkin' over glass?"

I tilt my head as she looks back at me.

"Eat," she says pointing at the soup. "For you," she says as she points at the food then to me. "Darnit, see Bella," she starts to mutter as she goes back to washing my feet, "this is why you should've paid more attention when Doc Mike was trying to teach you sign language. Of course, you couldn't do that, _no,_ you had mistakenly said _no one that couldn't hear would come to the inn_. Well, look where you are now, in front of some poor man that has no idea why some crazy girl is washing his feet and talking to herself."

I chuckle at her self-chastising. "I'm not deaf. I hear just fine," I say while chuckling.

The girl's head snaps up and I can see she's gone red. "Then why didn't you talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I've been on the road for a few days. I think I'm just overtired. Let me start again, I'm Edward Masen," I say holding out my hand.

"Bella Swan," the girl says placing her small hand in mine.

"Now, Bella, you look too young to be running this place yourself, so are your parents around?"

The girl's eyes drop a little and she sits back on her heels. "My mama passed away few winters back and my father's in jail."

The last thing was said so quiet that I barely heard it. I move my hand to her face, making her look at me. "Why … what was his crime?"

The girl shakes her head standing up and I stand holding her arm. "I could be able to help if you tell me."

"He refused Carlisle's offer for my hand in marriage."

"What?"

"Carlisle is a mean hateful man. He killed our sheriff, and has most of the town scared of him. He asked my father for my hand. When my father told him to go to hell, Carlisle locked him in jail."

I look this young girl up and down; she is small and very slim. She may look like this because I am six-foot-three and well built, but she's just a bit of a thing. I move a little closer to her as her shoulders shake with sobs. I swallow seeing I have a clear foot over her and she's very tiny when right before me.

"He'll be put to death next week."

I look at her confused – thankfully she carries on.

"Carlisle said he'll give me until the thirteenth to agree to marry him, but I know either way he's going to kill my father."

I sigh knowing she's more likely right about that.

She shakes her head as her face turns red, and I know right away she's embarrassed.

"I will help; I'm here to help. I swear to you, I will save you and your father." I swallow in surprise. I've never made this promise to anyone before, but I felt like I need to help her. I also find it strange that I mean my words more than I've ever had before.

She gives me a small smile, but I can see she doesn't believe me. "You, sit down and let me take care of your feet before our good old Doc Mike cuts them off."

I chuckle and sit back down.

"I'm not kiddin', he cut off Reverend Weber's arm when he was bitten by a rattlesnake," Bella says straight-faced not showing a hint of a smile.

The rest of the night goes by with Bella talking about everything, but it's pretty clear that she has been on her own for a few weeks now. I can tell she's wanting and needing to talk, and I'm more than happy to listen.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" I nod picking up my boots, jacket and hat.

Bella leaves me a candle as she walks off. I watch her until she heads up another flight of stairs.

The next morning I'm up bright and early. I head out to relieve myself before heading to the barn to check on Rusty. When I get to the door, I can hear Bella's soft voice as she talks to Rusty.

"Morning," I say and Bella leaps off the floor and turns looking at me as she covers her heart.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," I say tilting my head a little.

"No, it was me. Well, Rusty's been taken care of and had a good brush down, if you come in soon, I'll make you breakfast."

"Can I have some more of your sweet tea?"

Bella smiles as she bobs her head. I watch her leave and Rusty neighs next to me.

"What is it, girl?" I ask as my eyes again go to where Bella had just been.

I look Rusty over and see Bella did a great job at looking after her. With nothing needing done, I walk back into the inn.

"If you'll take a seat, I'll bring your breakfast in and then get a bath set up for you?" I go to tell her there's no need, but as my mouth opens, I see the need to do what she's doing sparkling in her eyes.

"Thank you," I say. "Would you join me for breakfast?" I ask nodding to the other chair.

She silently agrees as she bites her lip and runs off to get her plate. Just like last night, Bella spends the full morning talking my ear off. She gives me loads of information on this Carlisle and his group. She also tells me there's a friendly Indian camp nearby. She swears the Indians have always gotten on with everyone in the town. Once Carlisle showed up, they've stayed away.

The rest of the morning, I spend bathing in the water Bella got ready for me. I get dressed and sneakily take a walk around the town. I meet some of the residents including Reverend Weber, who indeed has one of his arms cut off. I arrive back at the inn and see that it is as quiet as it was last night. I look up at the sun guessing it's a little after two in the afternoon.

"Quiet today?" I ask walking in.

"Carlisle has made it clear that no one from the town should be seen in here." She looks at me closing her eyes, if she were a man I would've let a few cuss words fly.

"He'll more than likely run you out of here."

I move to her shaking my head. "He can try," I say.

"I don't want you to be hurt – not in my name."

I stand there looking at the sweet girl, who looks so scared and worried.

"Well, little Isabella, who is this?"

I feel Bella start to shake, and I look over my shoulder seeing a man about my height and build. He's got light golden hair and sharp blue eyes. The only other thing that stands out about this man is he is older than me, way older.

"Get me my lunch," he says harshly, and Bella in her panic to do what he asked, quickly bangs into some of the glasses making them fall as she does.

I hold back my growl as the asshole just laughs looking down at her as he licks his lips.

Bella jumps up looking at the mess and then to the kitchen.

"Go, I'll clean this up," I say walking behind the bar. I keep my eyes on Bella until she's out the door then get to cleaning up.

"You have a name, boy?"

"Mm, hmm," I hum disposing of the broken glass.

"What is it?"

I pour him a drink and set it firmly in front of him without saying a word.

"A cocky boy, huh? Well, boy, this is my town. You'll do well to leave soon, yeah?"

Again, I don't say anything. I just move back so my back is to the bar, and I am facing him with my arms crossed.

"Hmm, hard boy, eh? I do love beating the hard part out of cocky ones." Carlisle stands up with his drink and moves to a table. We keep our eyes on each other as Bella comes back in, placing his plate down, before scampering away again. She comes back within seconds placing a plate in front of me. The anger in Carlisle's face is clear without him saying a word.

Carlisle eats his meal slowly as he watches me.

"Isabella," he says shaking his glass. Bella makes a move to get it, but I take the pitcher and walk over to his table. I don't want Bella near this creep. He looks at me and smirks taking the drink.

"Hey boss," someone says from the doorway as he comes in followed by three others. The one that spoke speaks in Carlisle's ear.

Carlisle stands up and walks to the bar with his lackey following him.

"I have to go, seems your father's causing me more problems again," he says cockily to Bella who looks up at him.

I step forward as one of his lackeys hit me hard. It only takes me a few seconds to have him and the other three on the floor. When I look at Carlisle, he has a hold of Bella kissing her roughly, and he runs his hand up her leg. I move quickly pulling him away from her and standing in front of her.

"I do love our kisses. I hope you keep that fight up when I take you for the first time as my wife. You have three days to be my wife or your father will be killed in front of the whole town. As for you boy, you better leave, while you can."

Carlisle and his guys walk out, and I hear a sob behind me. I turn to see Bella in a heap on the floor and kneel next to her as she sobs in my arms.

"Hush now," I say softly to her.

"I'll have to marry him."

I close my eyes hearing her pain, it's clear she's afraid of him.

"No, we need to stand together. The town needs to stand and fight him."

Bella shakes her head at me. "No, he killed the sheriff, and the ones who stood up, he beat them to death. The tribe tried to help tell us, but after what he did to my father and to me, everyone's afraid."

I swallow with the feeling of dread filling me. "What did he do to you?"

"Look for yourself." She turns her back to me and drops her head forward, pulling her long brown hair out of the way. "You'll have to unbutton the top five buttons," Bella say softly.

I close my eyes with my hand hovering above the buttons of her dress. I slowly pull the buttons apart and gasp as tears fill my eyes. "He whipped you?" It comes out like I am asking her, but it's clear she's been badly whipped.

"Yes, fifteen lashes for defying him."

I shake my head knowing I can't allow her to marry that man—hell I can't allow that piece of shit to live.

"Marry me," I blurt out and Bella turns looking at me. As the thought plays in my head, I become more surer this is the way to go. "Marry me tonight. Bella, I will save you, your father and this town, but I need time, time you don't have. So, marry me?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy. I take my badge out of my pocket showing it to her. "This is my job, sweetheart, let me do it."

"You're the Masen—the one the stories are about?"

I nod at her.

"I asked for your help and you came?"

I tilt my head and pull the letter out, seeing it's signed _I. Swan_.

"Yeah, I guess you did," I say and she looks at the letter in my hand and then leaps into my arms.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I'll do anything you need me to do."

"We don't have a lot of time; let's get going," I say.

Bella fills the bath again, and I get washed up and shave my face. Once I am dressed, I walk back down looking for Bella as I pass a room, my eyes look in and I see Bella, who has her hair all pinned up sitting in a tub of water. She's pouring the water down her back. With her arm raised I get a clear view of her breast and upper body. My eyes seem to lock in on her, and I'm filled with desire, need, lust and love. I close my eyes taking a shaky breath before heading back downstairs.

I wait almost nervously facing the fire for Bella to come downstairs.

"Well?" I hear her say questioningly.

I turn and let out my shaky breath as I take in the beauty before me wearing a dress made from white lace.

"This belonged to my mother's, mother; they both wore it when they got married. I always promised them I'd wear it when I got married, too."

"You look amazing," I say.

I help her into an overcoat and we head over to the reverend's home. He's a little surprised, but marries us in his home—his wife and her sister stand as our witnesses.

Once we are done, I help her on to Rusty and she takes me to the tribal camp outside of town. I meet with the chief and his son, Jacob and his wife, Ness. Between the five of us, we come up with a plan before we leave heading back to the inn. Bella walks me to my room biting her lip. It's clear she's as unsure as I am at what happens between us now. I want nothing more than to take her to my bed and fully make her my wife, but I'll never force her that way.

We walk into my room, and I take my jacket off hanging it on the back of a chair next to the bed

"Will it hurt?"

"What?" I ask as she brings me out of my inner thoughts.

"When you take me as your wife, will it hurt?"

"Oh, sweetheart, that doesn't need to happen. I'm doing this to save you," I say softly as her face fills with hurt instead of the relief I expected to see.

"You ... you don't want me like that?"

I move to her. "I do, but you're still young – a very beautiful eighteen-year-old girl and I'm a thirty-three-year-old man. Some would say I'm too old to be with you." I close my eyes; drop my head onto the top of hers.

Bella lets out a breath and backs away from me. With her eyes still closed she removes her wedding dress and undergarments. She's now standing before me naked and she opens her eyes to meet mine. "I'm yours, and I hope you're mine until death parts us. Unless you want to leave ... but I…" Bella trails off and I move to her.

"I'm not leaving," I say before claiming her mouth with mine. "You're mine now," I growl, picking her up giving myself over to the lust.

I lay her on the bed and spend time exploring her body, kissing her every place I can. When her body arches in pleasure, the lust I felt turns to something deeper.

"Tell me, wife, if I hurt you and I'll stop." I keep my eyes locked with hers as I slowly push inside her. The warmth and tightness I feel as we join together make my whole body tingle. I turn so she's on top knowing it'll lessen her pain. I place my hand on her hips guiding her movements.

"I'm never gonna leave ya," I say releasing deep within her. I catch her as she falls to my chest. The rest of the night we keep our kisses soft before we succumb to sleep.

I wake up finding Bella's head is on my chest. I gently move her hair seeing the whip scars more clearly. Never in my life have I wanted to kill a man, as much as I want to kill Carlisle. He hurt one of the sweetest persons I've ever met, and I know this is the reason my heart wanted and needed her.

Two days go by with me teaching Bella how to shoot and fight, I'm leaving nothing up to chance. During the time we have spent together, I have found that I've fallen in love with her. The sparkle in her eyes when we made love last thing at night and first thing in the morning, shows me she's right there with me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, come out, come out wherever you are," Carlisle taunts from outside.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt ya. As long as I can draw a breath and my heart beats, I'll save ya." I place one last kiss on her lips and we both walk out together.

Carlisle's standing across from the inn, with his men around him. In front of him is a man that looks badly beaten. The man that is on the ground looks up at Bella. I know this is her father Charlie, and he's still fighting hard for his daughter.

"Well, you have been very bad, girl, since he's bedded you that gives me free rein on you. If I had known that you would let me have you without a ring, then all this could have been avoided."

Charlie looks up at me and anger fills his face.

"You will not touch my wife," I say moving in front of Bella.

Carlisle looks a little stunned but hides it quickly. "You're out numbered in these parts Masen – go save some other town, this one here is mine."

I give Bella a nod as I stand my ground. "You can't hide in your homes, what happens when he or one of his men want one of your daughters? Stand up to him with me, show him that this is YOUR town, and he and his misfits have out stayed their welcome. If we band together, we will win." The townsmen just look at me. I hear a pain-filled cry as Carlisle pulls Charlie up and puts a rope around his neck.

"They are weak and will never stand by you, Masen," Carlisle says.

"You're wrong, because I will," Bella says pointing her father's gun at Carlisle.

Carlisle looks at her and laughs. "Put that away before you get hurt."

"You and your hat are the only ones that'll get hurt," Bella says firing a shot. She's a dead aim and his hat flies off his head. "We will stand up to you and your friends."

"And we will stand with them!"

Carlisle jumps and turns to see Jacob and his pack of ten men standing around the town.

"This doesn't concern you, Indian; go home to your tribe."

"This is our land, white man – it does concern us."

"WE have to stand up to these people. Our friends are willing, this stranger is willing, why won't you? This is our town and about time we took it back," Bella states.

The townspeople start to mutter. "You should leave, Carlisle," the shopkeeper says as he slowly draws his gun.

"Leave," another yells.

Slowly, one by one, they all raise their weapons, and I can see in Carlisle's face that he knows he's out numbered.

"I'll not forget this," Carlisle says pulling Charlie up on the tree to hang him.

Bella runs to her father and I'm right behind her. Just as we get to him an axe flies past my head cutting the rope dropping Charlie to the ground.

He's gasping for breath as I look him over and Bella cradles him.

"Carlisle's making his getaway, if you plan on stopping him, Cub, we should go now."

I look to Jacob and nod. "I'll be back for supper," I say with a wink. I run jumping on Rusty and move off after Carlisle.

I am only a little way out when I'm fired at. Jacob and his tribe take out guys as I come face to face with Carlisle.

"You should've stayed with your little wife."

I quickly fire as he does. I feel a sting in my shoulder as Carlisle falls to the ground. I move over to Carlisle who's trying to crawl away.

"You should never have threatened my wife," I say before shooting him.

Jacob and his tribe help me to bury all of the now dead gang.

"Thank you," I say shaking Jacob's hand.

"No problem, Cub."

I tilt my head trying to work out why he calls me that.

"You run as fast as a cheetah, spring like a tiger, and have the same courage as a lion, but you're young not full grown."

I chuckle shaking my head. "I'm older than you, my friend." Jacob chuckles and I wince as the pain in my arm starts to increase. "I think I need to see Doc about this."

"Doc Mike is a fine man, but I hear he likes to cut things off, you'd be better with our healer. Go home to your wife and I'll come by."

I look at him as he smirks walking away. I make my way to the inn, and I'm not even in the door before Bella's in my arms sobbing.

"I'm here, my sweetheart," I say before kissing her deeply.

"I've spent weeks getting beaten all in my daughter's name, so if you don't mind, could ya stop kissing her like that in front of me?"

I move to Charlie and swallow, it's clear he's only a few years older than me.

"Sir, I swear I will not hurt her."

I turn looking at Bella and I finally see my home. I find it odd that my home is a person and not a place.

"I'm in love with her," I say and Bella's eyes sparkle.

"I love you, too."

"Well, that saved me from shootin' your ass once I'm able to stand," Charlie mutters. "Bells, you should look over his shoulder before Doc gets here, and make sure that crazy fool doesn't cut anything off."

Once Charlie is settled taking a nap, Bella helps me into the bath and gently washes me. She then gives me a strong drink before removing the bullet in my shoulder. She pours some of the drink on it to clean it out before closing it.

"Where do we go now?" Bella asks softly.

"You're staying here; this is your home."

Bella pales and I know she thinks I'm gonna leave her. "Besides, I hear this town is in need of a sheriff."

Bella hugs me and I pull her to me.

We stop when we hear Jacob come in with the tribe Medicine woman Esme. She looks over Charlie then me. I watch as she smiles clearly happy with Bella's work.

"It's a good thing you are staying. You will have your hands full, make sure she takes it easy and I'll be close when the time comes."

"What?"

"Your wife is with child."

I look at her then to Bella. I know I was her first, the blood that was in the bed tells me that, but it's only been a few days so how can she know.

"The Spirit Gods told me. They also said you were coming and that she is your home." She smiles walking away from me.

That night I take my wife to bed as Esme's words play in my mind, and I smile happily knowing I finally found my true home.

* * *

**A/N: Be sure to go check out the other entries in the contest. Jess2002 wrote "my Life is a Taylor Swift Song" and TeamAllTwilight took second place with "Southern Star."**

**Please let me know what you think of this story and thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
